


quand les mondes se heurtent

by salutmecs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parallel Universes, Romantic Fluff, They're just really cute ok, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutmecs/pseuds/salutmecs
Summary: “Maybe the universes have collided.” Eliott spoke up. “Maybe there was some event that caused the universes to come together, like...”“Like we all needed to be together to witness it.” Lucas finished.or,elu, evak, and davenzi meet each other on the top of the eiffel tower, and even has something to ask
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	quand les mondes se heurtent

**Author's Note:**

> time: valentine’s day 2021 
> 
> *i’m writing in english but let’s just pretend that they’re all speaking their respective languages until they actually talk to each other*  
> **covid doesn’t exist**  
> ***this is very cheesy and romantic but idc at this point***

“I swear, if the top level doesn’t appear in the next few seconds, we may as well spend Valentine’s Day sitting on these stairs.” 

Eliott looked over at his boyfriend, who was walking a few steps behind, and chuckled at his grumpy expression. 

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

Lucas’s complaints did nothing to dwindle Eliott’s growing excitement. He had always wanted to spend Valentine’s Day on the top of the Eiffel Tower with the person he loved, and it was finally happening. He had planned originally to do it with Lucille, but considering she was deathly afraid of heights, that plan fell through. It was a cliché dream, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He had wanted to do this with Lucas ever since he had first told him he loved him. 

It was a beautiful night, oddly warm for February with only a small breeze that occasionally made them shiver. The sky was littered with stars, and Eliott could see the warm lights from the city below his feet shining brightly in the darkness. They were far up enough that it was fairly quiet.The city noises faded as they got higher, leaving only the sound of their shoes on the metal steps. 

“Eli…”

“Only a couple more steps…” Eliott walked up a bit more until finally stepping onto a flat surface. “And here we are.”

“Fucking finally.” Lucas said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably as an adorable smirk came across his face. 

Eliott smiled as he gently pulled his boyfriend over to the edge of the tower, looking out at the city. 

Lucas let himself be dragged over, immediately letting out a soft gasp as he gazed at the scene before him.

“Holy shit.”

Eliott laughed. Lucas looked absolutely gobsmacked, but the grin that always made Eliott’s heart flutter soon appeared as he turned to look up at him.

“I can’t believe I had never thought of doing this.”

Eliott’s smile widened, and he squeezed Lucas’ hand. “So, did I do good?”

Lucas laughed breathily, glancing out again before turning back to him. “Good? Baby, this is beautiful. Thank you.” 

Eliott grinned as he put his hands on his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close. “A beautiful view for a beautiful boy.” 

Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck, lifting his chin up as he cocked his head slightly to the side, giving Eliott a look the taller boy fondly called his “Gimme a kiss” face. And of course, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, Eliott did as Lucas’ face said. 

They had only been kissing for a moment when they heard someone’s laughter and the pounding of feet on the stairs. 

~~~~~~

“I win!” David exclaimed as he ran up the stairs, finally reaching the top level. 

“I swear, you must be superhuman or some shit because I have no idea how you still have the energy to run.” Matteo replied from a few steps below him, rolling his eyes with a smile. 

David laughed at his boyfriend. “It’s not every day you get to visit the Eiffel Tower on Valentine’s Day.”

Matteo blushed. Damn his boyfriend and his adorable laugh. 

David smiled as he pulled Matteo up to the top. It was his idea to go on an impromptu romantic getaway to Paris, and although Matteo had been hesitant at first, David could tell that he was absolutely loving it. They had both been working hard at school and were in dire need of a break, so it could definitely be said that they deserved the time alone in the most romantic city in the world. 

But as they soon realized, they were in fact not alone. 

David smiled to himself as he saw the couple over on one side of the tower. They were two boys, looking about the same age as Matteo and him, the shorter one with his arms wrapped around the neck of the taller one. They were gazing at each other with so much love in their eyes, talking quietly in what David assumed was French. He could only hope that he and Matteo looked like that when they were together. 

“Hey, it’s the French version of us.” Matteo whispered as he came up behind David, encircling his waist with his arms and resting his chin on David’s shoulder. 

David chuckled as he leaned slightly into Matteo’s chest, glancing up at him. 

“More like the model versions, they’re hot as fuck.” 

Matteo gasped, removing his chin and causing David to turn around and see his mock-hurt expression.

“What did you say?!” 

David rolled his eyes, laughing as he kissed his boyfriend’s pout, successfully turning it back into a shy smile. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I’d be able to break them up even if I wanted to. And I definitely don’t want to.” 

“Yeah, you better not.” 

Matteo smiled as he replied, looking out the edge of the tower at the city lights, but David still noticed the faint glint of sadness in his eyes. 

He recognized the look. Under all the sarcasm and joking, he knew Matteo was still a little insecure about their relationship and whether David might find someone better than him, even though David assured him practically every day that that would never happen. 

David placed his hand over Matteo’s on the railing, intertwining their fingers. Matteo looked over at him through his eyelashes, and David smiled. His boyfriend really was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

“You’re all I need Matteo. No one else will ever be able to change that.”

Matteo smiled slightly, gazing down at their hands again. “I know. And I believe you, I really do, because it’s the same for me. But you know me, my brain seems to always find some way to make me worry even though I know you’d never do anything like that.”

David pulled the other boy into a tight hug, heart warming at the feeling of Matteo’s arms going around his neck. He burrowed his face into Matteo’s neck, giving it a kiss before pulling back a bit. 

“Well, then I’ll just keep on reminding your brain that it has absolutely nothing to worry about. I may joke, but there is no one else I’d rather be with. You’re it for me, Matteo.”

Matteo’s face split into a grin. “I love you so much.”

David mirrored his grin, using the hands around Matteo’s waist to pull the boy even closer before kissing him. 

“I love you too.” 

~~~~~~

Lucas smiled as he watched the couple on the other side of the tower. The two boys seemed around his and Eliott’s age, and he gathered that they were not French, as he could not understand a thing they were saying when they first ran up to the level. They were Dutch, maybe, or German? He wasn’t sure.

What he did know was that they were incredibly in love. He looked over at his own boyfriend, and laughed slightly when he realized that he had been watching them as well. 

“Do you think we look like that?” Lucas asked as the darker-haired boy pulled the blond boy into a fervent kiss. 

“I think so.” Eliott replied, turning back to Lucas. “They look like they’re in love, and so are we.”

“Very true.” The shorter boy said, smiling brightly. 

~~~~~~

David and Matteo were busy examining the sight of Paris at night when they heard more feet coming up the steps and voices getting louder. 

Turning, Matteo almost let out a laugh as he saw another pair of boys holding hands appear on the top level. They were a bit older than himself, both blond and tall, although one was especially so. The shorter one, with the curls, laughed at something the other said, neither of them seemingly realizing the other two couples around them. Matteo had no idea what they were saying, but he knew it definitely wasn’t French. 

He raised his eyebrow, smiling as he looked over at David, who was giving him the same look of amusement. 

“Looks like the gays have taken over the Eiffel Tower.” 

He beamed as David doubled over laughing, secretly proud of himself for making his boyfriend laugh so hard. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Matteo looked up to find the taller blond smirking at him. Him and what Matteo assumed was his boyfriend were now by the edge of the tower as well, in between Matteo and David and the French boys on the other side. He looked over at the other pair and found them also looking at him, curious smiles on their faces. 

~~~~~~

Even was so happy. He was over-the-moon, dance-until-the-sun-comes-up happy. Today was the day. The day he would propose to Isak. Of course, he was nervous as well, but excitement was the main thing coursing through his veins as he imagined Isak’s face when he knelt on one knee. They were still young, he knew, but Even just wanted to make it even more official. They had talked about marriage before, and after celebrating their four year anniversary only a couple months ago, Even had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

Being the romantic he was, he went all out, surprising Isak with a Valentine’s Day vacation to Paris. They had always wanted to go together. 

Now, they had finally made it to the top level of the Eiffel Tower, and the weight in Even’s pocket suddenly seemed heavier. 

“What’s got you smiling like a fucking sun?” Isak’s voice brought Even back to reality. 

He turned to look at his boyfriend as they stepped onto the platform, grin transforming into a smirk.

“I’m just happy to be here, with you.”

Isak chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. “Me too.”

They made their way over to the edge of the tower, the glittering lights of Paris stretched out for what seemed like miles. Even stared in awe at the sight. It was almost as beautiful as the boy that was standing next to him, his head on Even’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, a laugh broke the silence, causing Even to look around and realize they weren’t alone. He chuckled softly to himself when he saw not one, but two other couples on either side of Isak and him, coincidentally both gay couples around their own age. 

The laugh had come from the two boys on Even’s right. One was bending over in laughter, apparently over something his boyfriend had said, the latter beaming like he had won the Olympics. 

Even smirked. “What’s so funny?” He said in English.

The boy with dirty blond hair looked up surprised, beam turning into a shyer smile.  
“Uh, I just said that it looks like the gays have taken over the Eiffel Tower.” He responded, accent definitely not French. 

Even laughed as he looked over to his other side, noticing the other pair of boys chuckling as well. 

“Well, technically I’m pansexual, but I’d say that you’re right.”

“Hey, I’m pan too!” The darker-haired boy interjected. 

“Funnily enough, so am I.” They all turned to source of the voice on Even’s left, finding the other pair walking towards them. 

“Him, not me.” The shorter boy said, French accent clearly evident, as he pointed to his boyfriend with a smile. 

Even looked between all three couples in shock. “Wow.” 

The taller of the two French boys chuckled, extending his hand out to Even. “I’m Eliott.”

“Even.” Even shook his hand. 

“And I’m David.” The other boy said, shaking both Eliott and Even’s hands. 

“And the boyfriends are…” Even snorted in amusement as Isak spoke up.

“Isak.” Isak pointed to himself, then over to David’s boyfriend. 

“Matteo.” Matteo grinned, jokingly pointing over to Eliott’s boyfriend. 

“And I’m Lucas.” Eliott’s boyfriend said, chuckling. “Nice to meet you all.”

~~~~~~

Eliott glanced around at the group of boys he had just met, and smiled. They all looked like the perfect couples. 

“Where are you all from, by the way?” Lucas said from beside him. “Because you’re definitely not French.” 

The really tall blond one, Even, laughed. “How could you tell?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen two tall blond guys in France in the same place at once.”

The curly-haired blond, Isak, snorted. “We’re from Norway.”

Eliott’s eyebrows raised. “Well, that explains it.” 

They all laughed at his comment, and Eliott smiled. These guys were cool.

He turned to the other boys. “What about you? Are you Italian?”

“I wish, but no. German.” David said.

Eliott looked over at David’s boyfriend, Matteo, in confusion. “But your name’s Matteo.” 

“My family’s originally from Italy, but my parents moved to Germany a couple years before I was born.” Matteo explained. 

“Ohh.”

“And you’re both French?” Matteo asked, gesturing at Eliott and Lucas.

Eliott nodded, grinning. “Completely French.”

“I thought French people were supposed to be all prideful and judgy.” David said, smirking. “You don’t seem very French.”

“Yeah, you’re both really chill.” Isak added. 

Eliott laughed out loud. “My boyfriend? Chill? I don’t think anyone’s ever described him as chill. A perfectionist, maybe, but-” 

“Hey! I can be chill!” Lucas pouted up at him, while the others laughed. “Not everyone can be like you, Eli, with your cool artist ‘go with the flow’-ness.” 

~~~~~~

Isak grinned as Even lit up at Lucas’s words. The last thing they were expecting was to find more couples like them, let alone actually get along pretty well. 

“You’re an artist? Me too!” David cut in before Even even said anything, much to Isak’s surprise. 

“Me too!” Even then added, only increasing everyone’s shock. 

“Wait, that’s so cool! What kind?” Eliott asked, equally as excited as the other two.

“Well, I’ve done all sorts of art but I’m going to film school right now.” David said. 

“No way, so am I!” Even grinned. 

Eliott looked at both of them oddly. “Same.” 

The three of them looked at each other in amazement before bursting out laughing. 

“This is weird. Cool, but weird.” Even said, and the others nodded in agreement. 

“Matteo and Lucas, are you two in university right now?” Isak interrupted, getting increasingly more intrigued by all these coincidences. 

Lucas and Matteo looked at him, seemingly understanding what he was getting at. 

“I am.” Lucas said.

“I’m taking a gap year, but I’ll start this fall.” Matteo added. 

“Ok, so on the count of three, we’ll all say the general subject we’re studying or thinking about studying.” Isak said. 

“One...two...three-”

“Science.” 

They all stopped abruptly after they said it, staring at each other in awe. 

Matteo turned to David with a smirk. “Looks like Eliott and Lucas really are the French version of us. And apparently there’s a Norwegian version too.”

David smiled at his boyfriend before turning to the group. “And now that I’m curious, I want to know how you all met each other and started dating.”

Isak agreed with David. It was already a coincidence that there happened to be three gay couples around the same age on the Eiffel Tower, but now the similarities just kept on coming. 

“I’d like to know too, but I suggest we do it sitting, because my legs are tired from walking up all those goddamn stairs.” Even said, already sitting down on the hard platform and leaning against the tower. 

“I second that.” Eliott said, and eventually everyone sat down, cuddling into their respective partners. 

~~~~~~

“This is fucking insane. How do we all have literally the same love story?” Isak said exasperatedly. 

“Especially us and you two, but even then the only difference that David and Matteo have is that David’s ‘big secret’ was that he’s trans, not bipolar.” Eliott added. 

The group sat in silence for a bit, absorbing everything they had just heard. It was funny at first, how much they all had in common, but now it was just confusing. And slightly creepy. How did three couples, from completely different countries, have practically identical love stories? Especially since the story wasn’t a normal one, like people see in movies. The drawings, the big secret, the Christmas concert...it was just too similar.

Lucas mulled this all over, trying to find a logical explanation for it. It could really just be a huge coincidence, and they just got lucky. But it couldn’t just be luck...could it?

Suddenly, he remembered something. 

“Parallel universes!”

The other boys looked at him in bewilderment.  
“What do you mean?” David asked. 

Lucas looked around at all of them. “The morning after me and Eliott’s first kiss, we laid in bed for hours and I remember the topic of parallel universes came up. I know it’s kind of a reach, but could that be what’s happening?”

Even’s eyes widened. “We talked about the same thing after our first kiss in the pool.”

“So did we.” David said. 

“What the fuck?” Matteo interjected. “You know, Lucas, you may just be right.”

“It’s weird though,” Isak said. “Like, it could be possible, but then how are we interacting? I don’t think we’d be able to see other universes, let alone communicate with people in them.”

“Maybe the universes have collided.” Eliott spoke up. “Maybe there was some event that caused the universes to come together, like...”

“Like we all needed to be together to witness it.” Lucas finished. 

~~~~~~

Even’s throat went dry. An event that caused the universes to come together...

He could feel his face heating up as he realized. His proposal. They were all different versions of each other, so when one couple decided to take a big step in their relationship, such as getting married, could the universes have decided that was the right time to bring them all together? Fuck, now it sounded like universes had a brain or something. The whole theory made Even’s head spin, but he couldn’t help but feel kind of grateful. It’s like it knew that Even and Isak would benefit from knowing that there were people like them in the world, that would support them because they understood how their unique their relationship was. 

“Even, love, are you okay?” 

Even turned to look down at Isak in his arms, staring up at him worriedly. He managed a small smile, but he knew Isak could see past it. 

“Yes I’m fine. I just, I might have figured out what the event is.”  
“Oh?” Lucas said, sitting up straighter. “And what is it?”

Even looked around at all of them, and laughed nervously. He had been so overwhelmed by excitement earlier, that the nerves about his plan were all coming now at full force. 

“Um, well,” Even took a deep breath and met Isak’s eyes. “There was kind of a reason behind the surprise vacation, other than me wanting to be extra romantic.” 

Isak chuckled softly, causing Even to calm down a bit as his hand slowly moved down to his pocket. 

~~~~~~

Matteo held in a gasp as he noticed Even’s hand moving towards his pocket. He looked up at David, and raised his eyebrows. 

David immediately got what he thinking, mouth dropping open slightly as he looked over at Isak and Even. 

Isak was sitting in Even’s lap, staring up at Even in confusion, so he didn’t see Even’s hand moving. He turned around in his lap to see his boyfriend’s face more clearly. 

“What was the reason?” He asked. 

Matteo tried his hardest not to grin at Isak’s obliviousness. He glanced over at Eliott and Lucas, and it seemed that they got what Even was doing as well. 

Even smiled down at Isak. “I’ve thinking about a lot of things lately. About us, and our future. And you know what I realized?”

“What?” Isak sounded a bit breathless, and Matteo smiled as he cuddled closer into David. 

“I realized that I can’t imagine a future without you in it. No matter what, you were always there. Because that’s how you’ve always been. You’ve stuck with me through all my shit, and fuck, I don’t know how you do it. But, I’m so happy that you do, because I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve shown me how to love, and gave me the courage I needed to keep going when things got tough. I love you so much, Issy, and I hope you know that everything I do, I do for you.”

~~~~~~

Isak still couldn’t believe what was happening. Even was saying the most beautiful things, and now Isak was on the verge of tears. Was it happening? Was Even going to propose?

God, Isak had imagined it so many times. But it was nothing like what was going on now. 

Goddamnit Even, if you don’t ask me in about five seconds, I’m going to blurt it out myself. 

“I want to be with you forever. One hundred percent, in all universes.” Even said, voice wobbling slightly. Isak looked deeply into his blue eyes, and found them to be almost as glassy as his own. Fuck, he loved him so much it hurt. 

“So, I guess I’ll finally say it.” Even brought out the small black box, opening it to reveal a simple but beautiful gold band. Isak moved completely off Even’s lap, sitting back on his heels. 

Even smiled, chuckling slightly as he kneeled. “Isak...will you marry me?” 

Isak finally let his tears flow, lunging at the beautiful blond man in front of him. 

“Yes! Yes!” He exclaimed, smiling and sobbing and the same time as he tightened his arms around Even’s neck. 

He could feel Even’s laugh rumbling in his chest as his arms wrapped around Isak’s waist. He pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, and almost burst out crying again at the amount of love in them. Even was smiling bigger than Isak had ever seen before, and it made his heart swell. 

Even pulled him into a kiss, lips connecting sloppily but neither of them stopping to care. Isak could feel the love pouring into the connection from both of them, and he smiled momentarily at the feeling. Utter bliss. 

“Yayy!!”

Isak reddened as him and Even broke apart, turning to look at the other people that they had seemingly forgotten were still there. David had been the one to speak up first, but they were all sitting there with the proudest smiles on their faces. 

“Congratulations!” Lucas added.

“That was probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.” Matteo said, grinning. 

“Aw, thanks guys.” Even said, hugging Isak close. Isak smiled at the warmth. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Eliott said teasingly. 

Isak looked at him in confusion before he finally realized. “Hey, where’s my ring?”

“Oh, whoops.” Even laughed, the ring in his hand. “I got carried away and forgot to give you it.” 

“Well, now’s the time.” Isak grinned, holding out his hand so that Even could slip the band on. It fit perfectly. 

“I love you so much.” Even said, kissing Isak’s hand. 

Isak blushed. Four years, and he still felt giddy every time Even said it. “I love you more” 

“Not possible.”

~~~~~~

Eliott couldn’t stop smiling. Even’s proposal was perfect, and Isak’s reaction just made it all the more special. He felt honored to have been able to witness such true love.

He gazed at his own boyfriend, who was now hugging Isak and congratulating him, and his heart fluttered. It was much too early to think about marriage now, but Eliott couldn’t help but feel excited that he’d be able to very soon. He had known for a while that Lucas was it for him, but they were young, even younger than Isak and Even, so it wasn’t quite time yet.  
He looked down at his phone, and realized that it was almost midnight. Damn, they’d been here for a good couple of hours. 

All of them were standing now, chatting about random things. It felt nice to have two other couples be their friends, especially ones so similar to them. 

“Hey, guys, it’s almost midnight.” Eliott said as he walked up behind Lucas, sliding his hand into his. 

“Already? Shit.” Matteo said. 

“Yeah, we should probably go.” David said.

“Those two are probably dying to take their clothes off as we speak anyway.” Lucas said with a smirk, causing the rest of them to laugh. 

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Isak said, eyeing Even up and down. “My fiancé looks very hot right now. Oh my god, I love that word.”

“But, before we all go, I need all of your numbers. We are now all best friends.” Even added, chuckling. 

Everyone smiled at the comment, and Eliott knew that they were all thinking the same thing. Never did they expect to meet each other, but now that they did, it felt as if they had just gained four more lifelong friends. They had only known each other for a few hours, but if the parallel universe theory was true, they all knew each other better than anyone else. 

They all walked down the stairs of the tower, and eventually went their separate ways, but not before planning to meet up again the next day. 

Eliott and Lucas walked down the street to their apartment, hands intertwined and hearts bursting with love. They may not have been the ones getting engaged, but it certainly affected them. 

Eliott looked down at the gorgeous sight that was Lucas beside him and beamed. He truly was the luckiest person in the world. 

“So, are you glad we didn’t give up and spend Valentine’s Day on the stairs?”

Lucas looked up at him and laughed, pecking his lips quickly. “Yes, very glad.”

~~~~~~

The other two couples felt pretty much the same as Eliott and Lucas. The night they just had, with the best people they could’ve ever met, left them with hearts filled with pure joy, and another layer of appreciation for being able to have found their soulmates already. One couple was on their way to becoming husbands, and both of them felt so good it couldn’t possibly be described in words. The other couple, while not nearly as ready to get married, was still just as happy. They had time, and they knew that they were going to spend it all with each other. It was all they needed, and all they ever would need to live a perfect life in their eyes. 

So, when all three couples went to bed that night, their last words before drifting off to sleep were ones that had been repeated before, but after tonight, meant a thousand words more. 

Ich liebe dich.

Jeg elsker deg.

J’taime. 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first skam fic and my first time writing on ao3 in general so hopefully it’s not too terrible lol :) 
> 
> -mallika


End file.
